


Life With the Good Guys

by sweet_witch_hella_knight



Series: The Future of the Tri-State Area [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Gen, Partners to Lovers, Spies & Secret Agents, Time Skips, im gonna try to keep the shipping stuff a subplot, love life and career life, vanessa kicks ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/pseuds/sweet_witch_hella_knight
Summary: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz now has a career with OWCA. She also has an ex boyfriend who she hates herself for dating, a new partner who's an old companion, a nemesis she never thought she'd see again, and a lot to prove.





	1. Prologue: Early Training

**Author's Note:**

> SETTING OF CHAPTER: Ten years prior to series finale.

When she was seven, Vanessa decided she wanted to be a cop.

She had just gotten over the phase of wanting to be queen of the undead, something her mother had deemed unreasonable and her father had assured her it wouldn't work out, he'd tried (undead armies tend to fall apart quickly, figuratively and literally).

So she began to fantasize about riding a motorcycle downtown, locking up or shooting down bad guys and protecting the good guys. She didn't know what kind of bad guys she would fight. There were the guys who robbed banks and the guys who beat people up on the streets. Then there were people like her father, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a self-proclaimed evildoer who built weird gadgets and were bent on taking over the world or tristate area or whatever. She wouldn't hurt her father, of course, but she never could pay attention to his musings on evil science, and she just considered that whole lifestyle boring and dangerous. Maybe he'd like her to take out the competition. After all, no one was fighting _him_ yet.

Her mom didn't even consider him a bad guy in that sense, just not a man she wanted to keep her husband. Somehow she never caught wind of his evil schemes in action, just his occasional ramblings, and now that they'd split up, she barely even heard those. Vanessa still had to every weekend or so, but her mom thought she was just exaggerating or talking about cartoons when she tried to explain what she'd seen her father build.

Vanessa often practiced running around and locking up bad guys, portrayed by her dolls. This unnerved her dad, who'd apparently had some run-ins with the law but affirmed her they were nothing for her to worry about. Sometimes, he tried to play with her, but his idea of how they should play wasn't her idea.

She would chase her dad down, a toy slingshot in her hand because he hated her even playing with fake guns. He never actually hid in a secret lair like she imagined the cool bad guys doing, but out in the open. If he did hide, he would appear before she got a long enough chance to look for him. Then he would tell her his motive for whatever bizarre crime he chose, which Vanessa could never pay attention to due to his vocabulary and tendency to ramble, so she usually shot him in the middle of it and handcuffed him.

"Nessa, sweetie, for once do you think you could let me finish my backstory before you attack me?" he would ask her.  
Focused squarely on securing him, Vanessa stated, "On TV, they don't let the bad guy talk about why he did it until the agent can't stop him, and you don't want to trap me."  
"Well, I'm not going to trap my own daughter, that's just weird. I am fully against restraining a child under any circumstances."  
Vanessa finished handcuffing him, but kept sitting on him, "holding him down" with her fifty-five pound body. Crossing her arms and pouting, she kept complaining. "Also, your plans don't make any sense! Why would the bad guy build something to attract all the staples in the tristate area?"  
"Obviously, so nobody can attach legal documents together properly, sending the tristate area into a lawless mess fit for me to take over!" Heinz boldly said.  
"Can't they just use paper clips, though? Or pins, or tape?" The confused little girl said.  
With a blank look, Heinz admitted, "Oh yeah, I-I didn't think about that. Maybe it's a good thing we had this little run-through."  
"Dad, I don't know what kind of bad guy you are, in the game or in real life, but the guys on TV are always a lot tougher to defeat. Not to mention you won't even let me use a toy gun."  
"If you get used to holding a toy, you might get a hold of a real gun, or an inator, and zap yourself, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."  
Vanessa got up, took off her toy cop hat, and walked away. "I'm gonna watch TV now. Thanks for trying."  
Lying on the ground, Heinz shouted, "Wait, I'm still trapped in these handcuffs!"  
It took him thirty minutes to break free of the plastic restraints.

So Vanessa decided to play on her own, which was fine by her, since she'd never fight her father in real life anyway, and she wanted to make her own stories.


	2. Application Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperwork sucks, so it helps to have your boyfriend nearby to support you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SETTING: Three weeks prior to the series finale.

"Does OWCA really need _fifteen_ pages of paperwork?" Vanessa sat at her desk in her living room, staring at a pile of papers she needed to fill out for her first internship.   
  
"It's a security thing. You have to swear to secrecy like, five different times," Monty responded from a nearby chair. He'd snagged her the forms, since his dad had a surplus. It was hard to get new blood into an organization you aren't really allowed to advertise- Monty couldn't even share it with his old school friends in case it blew any of their pets' covers as agents.  
Really, what else was he going to do but share it with someone who already knew the organization and had been considering joining it anyway, even if she once threatened his dad with a hairdryer?  
  
Vanessa grabbed her pen and began signing the paper before her. "This coming from the organization with a huge sign outside their offices, saying not to pay any attention to the huge sign outside their offices," she mumbled as she scribbled her signature. Sifting through the papers, she saw places to put her age (17), residence (she used both her mom's and dad's address, since she was legally living between homes), how she acquired knowledge of this program and this organization in the first place (Monty told her about the program, and she'd known the organization far too well from being on the other side of it), and any suggestions for a cooler acronym (she had none yet).  
  
After filling out five more pages, she leaned back in her chair for a break, glancing over at Monty with a subtle smile. "That's enough for now. I have until what, Friday?"  
  
Monty put his hand over hers. "He'll give you priority if you hand it in early."  
  
"Priority? Over whom?" Vanessa scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one applying for this position. You, me, and Carl will be the only actual human employees at that place." She put the papers down and lay back in her chair, closing her eyes. This opportunity was fantastic- a way to redeem herself for years of being evil aligned, to spend more time with her boyfriend without having to hide their relationship, and to help lock some jerks up behind bars, which was always pretty satisfying. She hoped her passion would shine through OWCA's disdain for her family, or at least she would be accepted due to how few people even knew this program existed.  
  
Monty walked towards her and knelt down. "Tired already?" He shot her a sly look.  
Vanessa opened one eye to peep at him. "Come on, there's been a lot on my plate. School is going to start, . Not all of us have been affiliated with this organization since _birth_."  
"Vanessa, if anybody knows OWCA better than my dad, me, or Carl, it's you and _your_ dad. He has OWCA on their feet literally every day- granted, half the crimes aren't much to worry about, but he knows how to get around our systems and push our buttons."  
Vanessa tilted her head towards Monty. "And you know how to push _his,_ " she joked, "literally." She and Monty had made an agreement to treat each others' dads with respect regardless of how much they annoyed each other over the years.   
He nodded. "You're going to do great. You know evil culture from the _inside._ You can help us figure out LOVE MUFFIN's and any other evildoers' next steps."  
She leaned back towards her desk. As much doubt that she had that OWCA would be totally chill with her after years of her dad aggravating them, she did genuinely want to join the program, so maybe it would shine through. Besides, as the summer progressed, her dad felt less evil to her. Maybe he'd feel less evil to _them_ , and by extension, she wouldn't seem evil at all.  
"Fine, I'll get through the paperwork before I forget it. If there's any OWCA lingo I don't get, explain it to me."  
"You'll probably be fine." He sifted through some of her papers and came across an important one. "Hey, don't forget the essay."  
She couldn't forget the essay. It was the holistic portion, the best chance to show how she did want to do good, despite her dark aesthetics and poor history with the organization. "I'm saving it for last, when I'm not so tired."  
"I see. I won't let it slip your mind."  
  
Vanessa and Monty kissed. God, she wished he could stay the night. Her mom was out late on a date, and she didn't have any qualms with Monty (her dad was the problem, and it wasn't his weekend). Vanessa knew Monty would have to leave soon, though, to maneuver back home before Major Monogram started asking too many questions. They weren't going to tell their dads they were dating until after Vanessa had been accepted, officiating herself as the "good guy" rather than the "enemy". Then they could work together and hang out with no pressure whatsoever. Of course, this was assuming this plan didn't totally fall through.  
She wondered if Monty was thinking the same things, or if he was only thinking about how good she'd be to work alongside.


End file.
